Le Grand Amour
by marielu972
Summary: Une rencontre dans un train peut réserver de surprises... OS un peu long mais c'est mon premier !


Dean s'affala en soupirant sur la banquette du Poudlard Express. Durant la demie-heure qui venait de s'écouler, lui et son nouvel ami Seamus Finnigan venait d'aider Neville Londubat, maladroit garçon de leur âge, à chercher son crapaud. Une certaine Hermione s'était jointe à eux et manifestement s'était perdue en chemin.

C'est toi qui cherche un crapaud ? Hermione m'a chargée de te dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Dean frissonna en entendant ces quelques mots, prononcés par une voix chantante. Il tourna sa tête vers le couloir et resta immobile, comme hypnotisé. Un ange se tenait devant la porte de leur compartiment. Petite et rousse, l'apparition avait des taches de rousseur et portait l'uniforme de Poudlard, sans toutefois avoir de blason (ce qui signifiait que c'était sa première année). Ses yeux d'une couleur claire mais indéfinissable étaient fixés sur Neville, attendant sa réponse. Neville, étant sous le choc qu'une aussi jolie fille lui parle, resta muet. Dean décida alors d'intervenir.

Oui, c'est lui qui le cherche. Mais on ne la pas trouvé dans le train.

La jeune fille regarda Dean et rougit. Seamus les regarda, sourit, et proposa à la rousse de s'asseoir avec eux. Elle s'appelait Bella et elle allait commencer sa première année à Poudlard.

Arabella Black s'était faite adopter à 1an par une grande famille, les Weasley quand sa cinglé de mère ( Bellatrix Lestrange)s'était faite interner à Azkaban. En grandissant au milieu de ses 6 grands frères et de sa petite sœur, elle avait appris entre autre à dissimuler ses émotions. Mais en voyant Dean, son cœur avait battu la chamade. En un regard, ils tombèrent amoureux. Bella savait pertinemment qui était sa vraie mère et ce qu'elle avait fait. Malgré le fait qu'elle considère les Weasley comme sa seule famille, elle s'interdisait le bonheur, car elle pensait ne pas le mériter à cause des atrocités commit par sa mère.

Comment pourrait t'elle aimer quelqu'un, elle qui est la fille de deux Mangemorts ?

_18ans plus tard_

Une jeune femme rousse d'environ 28ans marchait sur les quais 9 ¾ aussi rapidement que le permettait son ventre de femme enceinte tout en tenant par la main une petite fille d'à peine 5ans. Elle entrainait dans son sillage 3 autres enfants. Arrivée aux portes du Poudlard Express, Bella se retourna vers ses enfants. La plus grande Liberty, entamait sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Les jumeaux Freddy et Sirius allait entrer pour la première année dans l'école de magie. Nymphadora la plus petite de la fratrie était très heureuse d'avoir pour la première fois ses parents à elle toute seule. Après avoir fait à ses enfants des dernières recommandations et les avoir embrasser au moins 4fois, elle les regarda partir à bord du train.

Etant enceinte de 7mois, Bella avait arrêté de travailler dans sa boutique de vêtements Weasley Family qu'elle avait rachetée à madame Guipure. En quelques années, elle était devenue célèbre pour ses créations et tous les sorciers se les arrachaient. Elle laissait le soin à Ginny, sa sœur, de diriger la boutique à sa place. Elle passa en coup de vent chez ses parents où elle déposa Nymphadora, qui était toujours heureuse d'apprendre à cuisiner avec mamie Molly.

Quand elle franchit les portes de son manoir, Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement. Gérer seule ses enfants pendant les grandes vacances quand on est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux est très dur. En montant les escaliers qui la menaient à sa chambre, Bella jeta un coup d'œil aux murs, remplis de tableaux faits par son mari. Elle y voyait son mariage, puis celui de Ron, sa première grossesse, le jour où elle a ouvert sa boutique... Mais le tableau auquel elle tenait le plus se trouvait dans sa chambre. Comme à chaque fois, elle sourit en le regardant. Il la représentait, elle et son mari quand ils n'étaient que des adolescents de Poudlard. Bella n'eut que le temps de sentir un parfum familier avant que de puissants bras ne l'entourent. Elle se retourna les larmes aux yeux et serra son mari dans ces bras. Après une mission de trois mois comme Auror elle pouvait enfin le revoir.

Dean Thomas, son grand amour, était enfin de retour.


End file.
